A touch panel (TP), as an input media, generally comprises a resistive touch panel, a capacitive touch panel, an optical sensing touch panel and etc. according to principles. According to its constituting structures, the touch panel generally comprises an out-cell touch panel in which the touch panel is added on a display panel, an on-cell touch panel in which a touch sensing unit is located on a display panel, and an in-cell touch panel in which a touch sensing unit is embedded in a panel.
The touch panel and the display panel are integrated as one to serve as an in-cell touch panel, and the in-cell touch panel plays an important role in the field of display. A mutual capacitance touch panel is popular with people due to the advantages of high sensitivity and multi-point touch.
Light and thin touch panels with a simple structure have always been pursued by producers. The in-cell touch panel can meet the light, thin and simple-structure demands. The capacitive in-cell touch panel has undergone rapid development and is very popular, but the capacitive touch panel is mainly used in medium and small-sized display devices, for example, 10-inch products or products below 10 inches, for a large-sized display device, the capacitive touch panel cannot meet practical demands.